The present invention relates to an attachment for use with the arm of a conventional backhoe machine and, more particularly, to such an attachment with which a number of different operations may be performed.
The splitting of logs is a long and laborious task, particularly when done manually. Accordingly, it is known that this task may be facilitated by using an apparatus designed to cooperate with a hydraulic cylinder, where the cylinder operates either to push a splitting wedge through the log, or to push the log against a wedge. Several of such known devices are designed to be used as attachments to tractors fitted with such a cylinder. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,779, issued Dec. 25, 1973, to Guy, such a device is disclosed for use on a front-loading tractor. The attachment includes a frame which is connected to the tractor near the point at which the front loader arm is mounted to the tractor body, and a wedge is mounted to the frame adjacent its outer end. One of the hydraulic cylinders, normally used for manipulating the tractor bucket, is secured to the frame so as to direct its path of travel along the frame. A log to be split is placed between the piston end and the wedge, and the piston urges the log against the wedge, causing it to split.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,325, issued Feb. 14, 1978, to Krom, a wood-splitting attachment is disclosed for use with the arm of a backhoe machine. A trough-like member is attached at the end of the backhoe arm, and a plate is mounted across the outer end of the trough. A bracket is provided at the inner end of the trough for directing the cylinder rod along the trough. A wedge member is provided for attachment to the outer end of the rod, and a log to be split is placed in the trough abutting the end plate. The cylinder then drives the wedge member through the log, causing it to split.
While such devices are generally effective in splitting wood, they are inherently dedicated to that function alone. There are, however, a number of other operations, laborious when performed manually, that may be facilitated through use of a hydraulic cylinder.
One example of such an operation is the cutting of pipe, particularly brittle pipe constructed of a clay or cast iron material. The typical device for cutting such pipe includes a first and second portion pivotally joined so that the ends of each of the portions may be pivotally moved closer together or further apart. A length of chain is connected from the end of one portion to the end of the other portion and is extended around the exterior of the pipe to be cut, so as to encircle the pipe firmly. The portions are pivoted, drawing their ends together, which has the effect of shrinking the diameter of the circle defined by the chain extended about the pipe. The chain then quickly and accurately causes the pipe to snap in two. Such devices are available for manual operation, but are practical for use only with pipe of relatively small diameter. Other versions are available for hydraulic operation, and include their own hydraulic cylinder as a portion of the machine.
Similarly, a cutter for cutting metallic rods includes a base portion with a second portion pivotally mounted thereto. Wedge-shaped cutting edges are provided along both of the portions to form jaws, and pivoting of the second portion about the base portion causes the blades to be drawn into contact. A rod to be cut is placed into the jaws between the edges, the portions are pivoted, and the rod is cut. As with the pipe cutter, manual operation of such a tool is practical only for rod of relatively small size. Such an operation, however, is easily adaptable to performance by a hydraulic cylinder.
As indicated, power tools for performing such operations are generally available, but such tools typically provide their own hydraulic system for operation of the tools, with the resulting high cost and complexity.
Alternatively, in either of the examples cited above, appropriate attachments could be used to take advantage of the hydraulic cylinder readily available with a conventional backhoe tractor. Separate attachments, however, would require the purchase of an attachment for each operation that is contemplated, with the resultant increase in cost. Additionally, an attachment must be dismounted and a new one attached whenever it is desired to change operations.
What is needed, therefore, is a single attachment for use with a backhoe that is readily adaptable for performing many different operations. Such an attachment should be quick and simple to mount to the tractor, and should require simple modification for adaptation from one operation to the next.